Evil Desires
by JN17
Summary: AU. The evil spell on the green ranger was never destroyed. Tommy has orders to kill the rangers, but something is stopping him...his desire for Kimberly.
1. Intro

Tommy paced back in forth in his chambers in Rita's palace on the surface of the moon lost in his thoughts. Multiple times he had come close to destroying the rangers, but something had been in his way. Something had made him stop. Not unlike the 'good' rangers of Earth he too had a viewing mechanism; a large screen on his wall opposite his bed. He was currently watching his recent battles on his viewing screen trying to discern what had made him cease his attacks; hoping to deny the troublesome thought in the back of his mind. He smiled as he heard the sickening crack coming from the screen. That was where he had broken the red rangers leg a week ago. He chuckled darkly to himself as he continued watching, seeing the red ranger hobble away trying to get his bearings on his remaining leg. Tommy continued watching. He had advanced on the red ranger yielding his dagger, going for the kill. That was when the pink ranger had stepped in. She had gotten in the way of his skewering the red ranger through the carotid and watching him choke on his own blood as it drained from his body. Tommy watched the video intrigued at what was to come—what he remembered. The pink ranger got in a few jabs, but on one of those, she hadn't been quick enough. He had grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. Her back to his front. He had grasped her small throat between her hands and started squeezing. Jason had gotten up pleading for Kimberly's life. He still remembered hearing the choking sounds as the Kimberly had gasped for breaths that would keep her alive. That's when the other rangers had appeared. On the video, he watched as blue, yellow, and black streaks of light materialized. Still watching, he sees himself letting go of the pink ranger and shoving her to the ground at the other rangers' feet and teleporting out.

Angrily, Tommy shut the screen off and threw the remote against the stone wall smashing it to pieces. He could no longer deny his nagging suspicions. His eyes flashed green. That had been the tenth video of his battles that he had reviewed. And they all led to the same conclusion. Every time, every damn time he could have killed a ranger, the pink ranger had been what had stopped him. Why? Why was this insignificant, puny female impeding him from destroying his enemies?"

Even as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. He had known for some time. He had hoped it wasn't true, but he could no longer deny it. He went through the last video again in his mind replaying the pink ranger in his arms gasping for breath, clawing at his arms, and smiled. He had had full control of her. He could have done anything he wanted. He remembered feeling her supple ass in the tight spandex rubbing against his front…and his groin. As he thought this, Tommy felt his cock begin to stir. He desired her. He wanted her to be his.

"I will have her" he said aloud as he turned and faced his own reflection in the mirror on his wall.

In his mind, he knew this would present a problem. Although Rita had given him full power to do whatever he desired to destroy the rangers physically, mentally, emotionally, getting Kimberly would be. First, he was evil. She wouldn't step near him, let alone touch her. But the bigger problem, her relationship with the red ranger, Jason. They had been together for two years. They 'loved' each other. Tommy felt bile rise in his throat at the thought. Further they had both made it clear to anyone who would listen that they were saving themselves for their wedding night. Both wanted to be pure for the other.

"She won't be pure when I'm done with her," he swore aloud./p 


	2. Chapter 1

_Three months later_

As the bell rang, Kimberly let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. He wasn't here today. As she collected the materials to begin the chemistry lab she had first period, she couldn't help but feel relief. Ever since the appearance of the evil green ranger nearly a year ago, and their discovery of the identity of the man that had been tormenting them and nearly flayed Jason alive, Tommy had been making life for the rangers tremendously difficult. Without the accelerated healing that the ranger powers afforded them, there were several battles that one or more of the rangers would not have excaped with their lives. As it was, Zack currently had a dislocated shoulder and Trini a swollen ankle. Then there was the almost battles that happened at school with taunting words and bodily threats, fights had almost broken out at their high school campus which would have not only revealed the rangers' identities, but put their innocent peers' lives in danger.

Kim slowly but steadily started neutralizing the acid with which she was working. The process required a gentle hand and quick reactions. It was very easy to overshoot neutralizing the acid to a balanced pH and making it a basic solution. She would know she had it right when the indicator turned a very pale pink. She knew she had to be getting close when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Startled, she jumped slightly, causing her to lose focus and not close off the burette in time. Looking at her solution, it was magenta. She whipped around ready to give a good tongue lashing to the imbecile who had just ruined her lab. She was greeted with a smirk.

"My bad, Pinky" Tommy stated.

Kimberly glared at the taller teen. "You do realize by surprising me, you just lowered both of our grades, since you are unfortunately my lab partner."

Tommy just shook his head slowly back and forth. "You rangers, such goody two shoes."

With a look of disgust, Kim spun on her heel doing her best to finish the lab and complete the write up. As she finished, Tommy lounged behind her. He didn't offer his assistance, but she could feel his eyes on her. It was disconcerting. In every class the shared there were periods of time she could sense his glance, practically feeling every time he stared at her. It was happening daily and was making her uncomfortable, and today he had touched her.

As the bell rang, Kim gathered her things quickly. She waited until everyone left the room and turned to the green ranger. He already had his emerald backpack slung over one shoulder and was looking at her intently. Almost as if he was challenging her.

Looking up at she snarled. "You can ruin our labs all you want, but don't ever touch me again."

"Or what," Tommy challenged eyes flashing green.

Kim flinched as she saw the color change in his eyes. She didn't know why, but this always frightened her. She knew what it meant; Zordon explained it a year ago, when they had first discovered that Tommy was the face behind the green helmet. It's just the spell manifesting in the color change; it's when his true self is most directly in contrast to his thoughts or actions; or when he is feeling a powerful emotion, she reminded herself. It didn't help.

"If you touch me again, you'll have to answer to Jason." Kim finally responded. "I don't think he'll take too kindly to your hands on his girlfriend."

Tommy shook his head again, chuckling. "Your pathetic boyfriend and leader are the least of my worries."

He bent down low placing his lips near Kim's ears. Too frightened to move, she stayed frozen in place.

"When I'm done,_ playing_ with him…" Tommy paused as Kim shivered, causing him to smile. " I'll cut his throat and laugh as he chokes on his own blood."

Tommy pulled back looking at the terrified look on Kimberly's face. Without a word, she sped from the class. Tommy slowly followed relishing in the feel of being so close to her. As he loped out of the class, he paused as he saw Kim at her locker, wrapped in Jason's arms, with the rest of her group also surrounding her. Although the rangers would represent their ranger colors in their clothes from time to time, Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of Kim when she actually wore pink. The color did wonders for her tan skin and brought out the color of her rosy cheeks. Today, she was repping her color in a pink tank and a pair of blue jeans. Tommy couldn't take his eyes away from the small sliver of her skin that her tank top just couldn't conceal above the waistband of her jeans. Apparently, he had been staring too long.

"Get your eyes off of her" Zack called to him across the hall. "Last I checked, she wasn't yours… nor did she have any desire to be."

Pissed, Tommy walked over to the rangers' group. As he did so, they all turned to face him, Trini, Zack, and Billy placing themselves in front of Kim and Jason.

Tommy glanced at the three rangers in the front, and then Jason and Kim in the back.

"If I wanted her…"

He deadpanned in a low threatening voice, pausing to glance around the group again.

"There would be nothing you could do to stop me."

From behind the others, Jason lunged toward Tommy ready to fight. Billy and Zack caught his biceps, holding him back just before he could throw a punch.

"Cool it man," Zack urged. "We can't do this here."

"Indubitably," Billy agreed. "Besides he wouldn't be able to get through us."

"I don't care," Jason spat, still straining towards Tommy. "He's not going to threaten Kim and get away with it."

Tommy took two slow steps towards Jason and bent down, putting his face within inches of Jason's. "You're friends wrong," he stated mockingly. "I can get through all of you." He turned and started down the hall, as the bell rang signaling the next class period. Halfway down the hall, he turned around and saw that the boys still had not let go of Jason. "You're going to regret not trying to take me down right here. I'll see to that this afternoon." And with that he slowly turned back around, but not before glancing back at the pink ranger. Although she had a great look of anger and malice on her face, there was another emotion beneath. One of fear.


End file.
